


Problemático

by BeatriixExtrange



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriixExtrange/pseuds/BeatriixExtrange





	Problemático

—Shikamaru, ven conmigo, yo te daré poder más allá de tu imaginación.

—¿Y eso pa' qué?


End file.
